


Wong's Name

by kaluu



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaluu/pseuds/kaluu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A history lesson regarding Wong's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wong's Name

We interrupt our normal fanfic writing for a short history lesson. There are sometimes jokes made about Wong's name because he's only known as Wong. In Defenders volume 3, no. 1, Nightmare makes a wisecrack: "Wong. That his first name or his last name. You don't know… do you?"

Wong is a very common Chinese surname. It's now more often romanized as Wang, but the Wong in Marvel immigrated in the mid-20th century so it's not a surprise the immigration office would use this more common spelling. 

As for his personal name, it is very likely that it's "Ah." The vocative Ah is used when addressing those with whom you're familiar. The use of Ah as a prefix resulted in the assumption that Ah was a very common first name.

A lot of Chinese simply use their surnames because their Chinese name can be more difficult to pronounce.

So what is Wong's name? Wong. And there's nothing wrong with that.


End file.
